Twins
by Shigure-sensei
Summary: Spoil : Kanda se retrouve à Matera, rongé par les souvenirs. C'est alors qu'un personne apparait, lui proposant de tout abandonner.


J'ai écrit ça pour un concours  
>Il fallait faire un OS sur le couple de notre choix sur le thème de notre choix u_u assez simple en somme mais pas tant que ça u_u j'étais d'abord partie sur un truc vachement Angst avec Lemon et tout le tralala, mais j'ai apprit en cours de route qu'il ne fallait pas que ça soit Hard u_u Donc j'ai du tout recommencer.<p>

Bref c'est un petit truc que j'avais envie de me sortir de la tête ^^

Titre : Twins

Auteur : Shigure-sensei

Rating : K

Paring : Yullen

Disclam : Rien est a moi sinon Allen et Yuu seraient ensemble depuis longtemps u_u

Je préviens tout de suite que c'est du Spoil u_u tout ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans ne le lirons qu'a leurs risques et périls u_u

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^ par contre je ne l'ai pas fait corrigé par ma Bêta alors ne faites pas attentions aux fautes s'il vous plait on se retrouve en bas =)

* * *

><p>Yuu ne bougeait plus depuis un certain temps. Il avait arrêter de compter les jours au bout d'une semaine. Sa tête lourde, était depuis longtemps tombée contre le mur. Le seul bruit présent dans les souterrains de la citée perdue de Matera était la respiration calme de l'exorciste 2nd génération. Dans son esprit défilait des images de son passé avec Alma. Les rires d'enfants étaient la plus belle mélodie qu'il pouvait entendre. Le visage serein de son premier ami en train de parler à leurs « frères » restait dans sa mémoire. La première phrase qu'il avait entendu de sa bouche se répétait inlassablement dans les méandres de son âme en lambeau.<p>

_« Fantastique ! C'est fantastique ! Je suis trop content ! Je croyais être tout seul dans mon cas ! … Ah ha... Je suis un peu timide, tu sais... Je m'appelle Alma »_

Puis le cauchemars. Du sang. A perte de vue. L'expression de haine total dans les yeux de son ami. Et puis... Kanda prit sa tête dans ses mains, tentant de contrôler la douleur. Le seul souvenir de son sabre transperçant le corps d'Alma suffisait à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Rien n'était de leur faute. Les esprits implantés dans leur corps s'était attirés irrémédiablement. Et forcément, auprès d'une âme sœur, les souvenirs ne peuvent qu'affluer.

Alors qu'il fut prit d'une nouvelle crise, une main se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant, Kanda releva la tête pour poser son regard sur une chevelure blanche et des yeux gris soulignés par d'énormes cernes.

-Qu'est que tu...

-Je me suis sauvé, fit Allen en se laissant choir devant lui, je ne suis plus considéré comme un exorciste. A partir de maintenant, je suis un ennemi de la congrégation, un... Noé...

-Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Demanda Kanda après un bref silence, je croyais que le passage était condamné.

-Je me suis téléporté à quelques Kilomètres. J'ai marché pour te rejoindre ici. Kanda, tu es la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance maintenant, la seule personne qui ne risque pas de me tomber dessus pour m'emmener dans une cellule ou pour changer mes idéaux. Alors... si on laissait tomber ? Hein ? Juste toi et moi plus rien d'autre, ni exorcistes ni Noés. Plus rien...

Allen fit glisser sa main, qui était resté sur l'épaule du japonnais, jusqu'à la joue de ce dernier. Il s'approcha de plus en plus, jusqu'à poser délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Kanda, donnant naissance a un doux baiser entre les deux garçons.C'était comme ça, Allen et Kanda s'étaient rendu a l'évidence, il n'avaient plus à réfléchir, tout était devenu clair. Dans ce moment de solitude profonde, deux âmes s'étaient trouvés. Deux âmes sœurs, qui n'attendaient qu'un nouveau départ pour commencer une vie heureuse.

_« Hey, je t'aime » _

* * *

><p>Six longues années étaient passés.<p>

-'To-san tu crois que Papa va être content ?

-Mais oui Kyuu, ne t'en fais pas, il sera très contente. C'est toi qui lui à choisit son cadeau non ? Fit Kanda en entrant dans le hall d'une grande maison japonaise.

-Hm, sourit le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Après s'être déchaussé, Kanda et le petit entrèrent dans la salle a mangé. A peine arrivé, Kyuu se mit a courir vers la personne qu'il venait d'apercevoir dans le salon. Elle était de dos et semblait tenir quelques chose dans sa main. Une autre silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés était à coté d'elle.

-Papa ! Bonne...

La seconde silhouette s'était retourné avant la fin de la phrase du plus jeune le faisant taire de ses yeux gris.

-Allen ?

-Ils n'ont pas le droit, murmura le jeune homme, IL N'ONT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA!reprit-il en lâchant violemment le papier

-Calme toi Allen, cria Kanda en le prenant dans ses bras, Yue tu veux bien emmener ton frère dans sa chambre et y rester avec lui s'il te plait ?

-Oui oui

Alors que les deux enfants étaient partis, Kanda desserra son emprise sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait enrouler ses bras autour du corps du kendoka et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-L...Lavi, fit la voix tremblante du maudit, Lavi à été tué...

Kanda écarquilla les yeux. Non c'était impossible, pas lui. Alors que Kanda n'en revenait toujours pas, Allen se détacha lentement de lui. La lueur qu'il avais dans les yeux ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

-Non Allen, il n'en est pas question. Tu sais très bien qu'on à abandonné. On ne peux pas y retourné. Et puis pense un peu aux enfants.

-Mais Lavi est mort. Et cette guerre ne s'est toujours pas arrêter depuis qu'on est partis. Moi je pense qu'il faut y mettre fin une bonne fois pour tout, finit-il en échappant totalement à la chaleur du corps de Kanda.

-Mais enfin Allen, tu... Tu m'avais promis...

Une larme coula sur la joue du brun. Ce dernier, n'aimant toujours pas se montrer aussi faible, essuya la perle salée d'un geste rageur. IL planta un regard froid dans celui de son amant et tout en le défiant, il lui dit sur une ton glacial :

-Soit, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Mais ça sera sans moi. Je n'irais pas aider ces monstres.

-Ca j'avais bien comprit, répondit le maudit en allant dans leur chambre.

Il en ressortis quelques minutes après, vêtus d'un longs manteau noir, puis sans dire un mot, il ferma la porte sur sa famille.

* * *

><p>Kanda était inquiet. Il s'était donné de grands airs devant son Moyashi, mais en vérité il ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'Allen soit en danger à ce moment précis. Il se maudit pour la énième fois, lui et son caractère de cochon, avant de continuer à faire les cents pas dans la salon. Alors qu'il usait le tapis, Yue entra dans la pièce et se plaça en face de son père.<p>

-T'es vraiment bête tu sais.

-Je te demande pardon jeune fille ? Fit Kanda en plissant les yeux.

-Je n'ai peut être que 14 ans, mais je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre que vous avec un problème 'Ka-san et toi. Alors qu'es ce que tu attend pour aller le rejoindre !

-Mais je...

-Je prendrais soin de Kyuu ne t'en fais pas. Alors s'il te plait, va vite régler ça et revenez à la maison.

* * *

><p>Quand il était arrivé au QG, Allen avait été accueilli a bras ouverts malgré les protestations des hautes instances. Même Link avait été heureux de le revoir. Il avait d'ailleurs apprit que Lavi était bel et bien vivant, une erreur de la part des journaux paraîtrait-il. Mais Allen s'était bien rendu compte que même s'il n'avais jamais vu cette. Mais à cet instant, Allen était en mauvaise posture. Il avait largement dépassé le nombre de blessures qui lui permettait de se battre et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il vit alors le Comte en personne s'approcher de lui. En plus de cela, Tyki avançait également dans sa direction. Il pouvait encore faire face à un adversaire mais pas deux. Sentant ses dernières forces l'abandonner, il ferma les yeux en attendant le coup fatidique. Coup qui ne vint pas. A la place, un bruit de choc entre deux objets en métal le fit sursauter.<p>

-Allen occupe-toi de ce gros plein de soupe, je couvres tes arrières !

-Y...Yuu ?

Allen n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner, lui, la seule personne qui pouvait lui redonner confiance, était la. Tout comme lorsqu'il venait d'âtre abandonné par les exorcistes, il avait tout de suite su vers qui se tourner. Et encore la il avait besoin de sa présence pour se relever. Les sentiments sont vraiment étranges parfois.

-T'as intérêt à ne pas mourir ! Cria Allen en se relevant avec une énergie nouvelle, sinon t'auras affaire a moi !

-Tch

Le destructeur de temps se précipita vers son ennemi, épée en main. Celui-ci bloqua son attaque et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Allons mon frère cesse de résister et laisser toi faire. Ta mort ne sera pas longue si tu n'oppose pas de résistance, fit le Faiseur en accentuant son sourire toujours en train de bloquer l'attaque de l'exorciste.

-Je. Ne. Suis pas. LE 14éme !

Allen se dégagea, tourna rapidement sur lui-même, et sans laisser le temps au comte de réagir, il planta son arme dans sa poitrine. A cet instant il ressentit une douleur inexprimable dans sa poitrine. Les Noés encore en vie semblaient subir le même sort puis qu'ils se tordaient de douleurs sur le sol. Lui même, alors qu'il posait le corps inerte du comte au sol, se sentait partir en arrière. Il fut rattrapé par les bras de Kanda qui avait été interrompu, si l'on puis dire, dans son combat contre Tyki.

-Allen je t'en supplie, reste avec moi.

-Ah, t'es toujours vivant ?

-Oui mais c'est à toi de ne pas ma lâcher, fit Kanda en s'emparant de la main gauche de son amant.

-Promis. On rentre ensemble Kanda.

-Allen ? Allen c'est pas drôle ouvre les yeux. Allen ! ALLEN !

* * *

><p>Yue était allongée sur son lit en train de lire un livre de la bibliothèque de son père. Absolument pas concentré sur son livre, elle pensait à ses parents et à qu'elle ferait si ils ne revenaient pas.<p>

« Mais à quoi tu pense boulette, ils vont revenir c'est sûr! » pensa-t-elle en serrant les points.

-Yue ? Fit Kyuu en entrant dans la chambre se sa sœur, j'arrive pas a dormir.

-Vient la mon chou, s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant ses couvertures et en se déplaçant pour faire de la place à son frère.

-Dis tu crois que 'To-san et Papa vont bientôt revenir ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, on ne se fera pas abandonner deux fois.

Quand Allen et Kanda étaient arrivé a l'orphelinat elle n'avais que 10 ans et était déjà passé par plusieurs familles avec son frère. En les voyant elle s'était dit « encore une fois » avec un air de dépit. Mais tout avais changer. Allen était doux et patient avec eux et Kanda, bien qu'un peu solitaire, y mettait du sien pour leur rendre la vie plus facile. Oui, ils leur avait redonner l'envie de vivre. Alors il n'étais pas question qu'ils soient séparés d'eux. Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, elle entendit des bruits qui semblaient venir de l'entrée.

-Papa ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers le couloir Elle aperçut alors ses deux parents. Kanda portant à moitié Allen certes mais vivants. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus elle sauta littéralement dans leurs bras en appelant son petit frère. Malgré les blessures, les deux ex-exorcistes serrèrent leurs enfants dans leurs bras avec la force qu'il leur restait.

* * *

><p>Personne n'avais jamais reparlé du retours momentané des deux ex-exorcistes. Personne en le voulait en vérité. Alors que la guerre était finie, les actions passées des personnes n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance. Lorsqu'Allen avait porté le coup fatal au faiseur d'Akuma, lui et le japonais étaient directement retourné au Japon, sans adresser une parole aux autres. Il leur faudra du temps avant de leur pardonner mais cette histoire est similaire à la leur. A force de se chercher, les âmes sœurs finissent toujours par se trouver.<p>

* * *

><p>j'ai fait un truc bien niais pour ne pas changer u_u Bref dites moi ce que vous en avez penser =) J'accepte toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises.<p>

Reviews ?


End file.
